1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking program and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-111063 discloses the following entering object tracking method. Namely, an object entering in the image-capturing field is detected through template matching executed by using a template image and the detection results are displayed through this method.